Between Then and Now
by mellamaet
Summary: Some couples believe that it is merely a matter of "out of sight, out of mind" but Robin and Starfire couldn't disagree with them more, perhaps, in their case, its more of a "time apart can break you, make you or do both."
1. That Was Then

_Hi! Ella here, as usual Anyway, Just wanted to let you guys know that this is sort of the prelude to my other fanfic "Stormy Reunions" but you don't have to read it to understand this since what's in there is going to be here too. I would love it if you did read it though. _

_Anyway, I also want to apologize since I just found this in one of my folders while I was deleting files and I really couldn't resist continuing it - and so, here you go! Even if it's already around 4:00 am here (Philippine Time). So, please pardon any mistakes you are bound to find. I'm sure there will be more than a handful. _

_Also, this is merely the first chapter. Hopefully, I would have time to finish the second one over the weekend and upload it as soon as possible. _

**Disclaimer: DC Comics owns the Teen Titans and anything else that are remotely connected to them. **

* * *

"I need you here, Robin." Batman said from the giant screen, his voice grave and serious. "Things are getting out of hand, and I need my sidekick."

"I don't plan on being your sidekick for long, you know that." Robin replied, his tone flat and sure. "Besides, you fired me, remember?"

Batman frowned, his mask concealing the annoyance that Robin knew his eyes held. "Getting fired entails having an actual job, Robin." He snapped as his scowl settled deeper into his face

"Shows how much you value what I do." The boy wonder muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms over his toned chest and continued glaring at the equally displeased man on the screen. "Besides, I can't leave the titans." He added; his tone less severe as he glanced over his shoulder to instinctively, only to be met by an empty ops room "I have responsibilities here."

The scowl on Batman's face lessened as the ferocity of his protégée's tone diminished "Just like you have responsibilities here." He retorted

"Those ended when you kicked me out of the manor." Robin replied

"You left on your own; I did not kick you out." Batman then sighed tiredly as he resisted the urge to massage the bridge of his nose over his mask; conversations with Dick always managed to give him a headache "This isn't the time to argue about this." He said sternly "We'll talk about this when you get here." Bruce then directed his eyes downward was the sound of papers being shuffled was heard on the other side before he glanced back up to meet his apprentice's inquiring gaze "You also have to settle a few things regarding your inheritance, apparently, they found your parents' will a few days ago and your presence if needed at the reading."

Spending time with Batman, he could get out of, but something about his parents? Fat chance.

"Fine." The teenager grumbled crossly

"If need you here by tonight." Batman said firmly "If you're not in Gotham by midnight, I'm coming to Jump to fetch you."

"I'm not twelve."

"Prove it." The Dark Knight simply said before pressing a button on the console, effectively ending the transmission.

"Alfred?" Bruce called out as he leaned back against the chair in front of the Batcomputer before glancing back over his shoulder to the elderly butler who was standing behind his chair, carrying a still full, but now cold, tray of food "I need something to drink." He simply said as he massaged the bridge of his nose and scowled at the dark screen.

"Very well, sir." The man merely said before leaving the cave, tray in hand, returning a few minutes later with a stout brandy glass and a half full bottle of brandy on a silver tray.

"He's going to be the death of me." Bruce groaned out as he pulled the mask off his face tiredly before pouring himself a glass, letting the liquid flow down his throat.

* * *

The teen titan glared at the spot where the screen used to be for a few minutes before shutting his eyes behind is mask firmly, trying to keep the headache that was threatening to pound his head in at bay.

Stupid Batman and his stupid rules.

"You guys can come in now." Boy Wonder called out as he sat down at the middle of the semicircle couch, a slight grin making its way onto his face as the sound of feet pounding on the floor hurriedly filled the ops room for a few minutes before Cyborg and Beastboy flopped down beside him, already reaching for the white controller.

"Man! I thought you were never going to let us in!" the changeling complained as he leaned forward, his eyes focused on the projected screen as he leaned to the left as the white car on the screen swerved in the same direction "It was getting stuffy in there, especially with Cy's big metal butt in my face!"

Starfire then glanced towards her friends, face scrunched up in confusion "But friends, did you not insist of being the squashed against the metal door with friend Cyborg so that you may do the eavesdropping of Robin's conversation with the man that is a bat?"

At this revelation, the two paused their game and eyed the masked teen sitting in between them nervously, as if anticipating some form of retribution or something of that sort – but was surprised when Robin simple laughed before pushing himself off the couch to walk over to where his girlfriend was, placing his hand on the small of her back, steering her towards the pair of metal doors where his team mates had just come out from a few minutes ago. "Cy, I think I forgot to mention that I reinforced the doors to make them soundproof." He suddenly added, a smug smirk on his face, before the doors swung open, letting them into the darkened hall.

"I kinda figured that out myself, thanks." Cyborg grumbled crossly, a pout on his half cybernetic face before returning his attention towards to the screen just to see Beast Boy taking advantage of his distracted state by speeding past him.

* * *

"Is it true? That you are truly leaving us?" Starfire asked as she kept her eyes firmly on the sight of the setting sun, disappearing beneath the horizon.

"It'll only be for two weeks." He reasoned out as he inched his hand towards her own, lacing them together. It had only been a few months since Tokyo, and all the coupley stuff was going to take some getting used to, but he was sure that they were getting better at it "You won't even notice that I'm gone."

Beside him, Starfire sighed, still keeping her eyes averted "When will you be taking your leave?"

Boy Wonder placed his arms behind him, leaning against him as he stared at the setting sun thoughtfully "Well, Batman needs me there as soon as possible, so I'd probably leave for Gotham later, after dinner." Then he turned towards her and offered a small smile "You'll see me off, right?"

Starfire then nodded silently as she scooted closer to him, relishing the last few moments that she had as she leaned against his shoulder while his arm draped itself over her shoulders in a protective manner as they both stared at the bright, orange sun.

"Robin?" She asked, breaking the silence that had earlier surrounded them

The masked teenager glanced towards the fiery alien sitting beside him and smiled, urging her to continue.

"What happens when we are no more?" She asked, her tone sad "I believe that we cannot always be together…" She explained softly "Our friends, I am certain that they have other plans for their lives…what would come out of us?"

The masked boy sighed, he knew this question was coming, he should have seen it in the horizon when especially with the news about his imminent departure

"I've been thinking of Nightwing a lot recently…" He admitted, sneaking a glance at her direction, trying to gauze her reaction "Probably go back to Gotham before moving into Bludhaven."

"What would become of us then?" Starfire asked once more as she now looked straight into the deep pools of Robin's blue eyes. "Friend Raven says that change cannot be stopped, and that friends grow apart…I fear that we may fall victim to the reckmas" Her tone worried, revealing the fear that she had been harboring about their future "Will we reach that particular conclusion?"

At this, Robin couldn't help but smile at her, despite the gravity of the question. He then repositioned the arm that he had slung over her shoulder to settle it around her bare, slim waist and pulled her closer to him. "We won't ever change Star." He promised "We would always be Robin and Starfire, Dick and Kori." He then flashed her one of his rare boyish grins and said "I promise."

The boy wonder then pushed himself up from the rooftop and held a hand out for his girlfriend to help her up before entwining their fingers together as he walked back to the door with Starfire floating a step behind him "Come on. You can help me pack." He offered with a smile in the hopes of cheering her up, which was only returned by the smallest of smiles from the usually jubilant alien.

* * *

"Robin, you could not possibly believe that you have brought enough sweaters!" Starfire exclaimed as she stared at the pitiful pile of clothes on Robin's bed – which mainly consisted of a sweater, a gray long sleeved shirt and two extra sets of his uniform "You have repeatedly complained about the absence of sunlight in your city, I am most certain that it would be cold!" She then sat down beside the poor pile and glared at the significantly bigger heap beside it, which consisted of a wide assortment of weapons and an extra utility belt, as if it was their fault that Robin barely has enough clothes to keep him warm.

"I don't really have to pack much, Star." The ebony-haired boy explained off handedly as he sat down in front of his computer, dragging a number of files around – possibly copying them into the flash drive that was lodged at the side of the laptop "I have clothes in Gotham since I used to live there before I joined the Titans, remember?" He then typed in a few more things before closing the cover, folding it back into itself, before rising from his seat and crouching in front of the worried red head "and besides, I'll only be gone for 2 weeks" He repeated with a small smile "I won't be gone for long."

"Do you make the promise of the smallest finger?" She asked, a cheeky smile making its way on her face, as she held up her left hand, closing it into a fist with the exception of her pinky.

"I think you mean pinky promise." Robin corrected gently as he copied Starfire's actions, intwining their two fingers together. He then peeled off his mask – he hadn't even realized that he was still wearing it – then smiled up at her, his bright blue eyes turning a brighter shade of blue as he opened his mouth and said "I promise."

* * *

"Robin!" A voice called out as, sounding as if she was following closely behind, despite the absence of the sound of footsteps "Are you quite sure that you have not forgotten anything else?" Starfire asked as she glided into the spacious garage, a stack of clothes in her hands before placing them on top of the clean work bench.

The younger Robin laughed, causing Kori to sigh almost wistfully at the sound. "I'm sure Star, stop worrying. I'll be fine. It'll only be for two weeks, I don't really need to pack a lot."

"Oh yes." Starfire said with a nod and a smile at his direction before taking a step towards him "Please do the taking of most care, Robin." She pleaded the worried expression back on her face "From the tales that I have heard from friend Beast Boy about the man that is also a bat, he is often in the line of immense danger."

Robin set his helmet and bag down on a nearby workstation and stepped towards her, placing his hands on either side of her face, cradling them gently. "I'll be fine, Starfire." He said reassuringly "I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks, and then we'll go on that date I promised you." He added tenderly before leaning in for a soft kiss.

After a few moments, the pair both drew away from each other, each wearing a goofy smile on their face as Robin inserted his arms through the straps of his knapsack while Starfire grabbed the helmet from the table and held on to it with one hand.

"I'll miss you." She said softly as she refused to let go of the hand that was now settling on the handles of the R-cycle.

Robin smiled at her, hoping that she would stoop worrying and replied "I'll miss you too." Then he leaned in once more to plant a soft, sweet kiss on her lips and said "I love you."

Starfire smiled gently into his lips before replying "I love you too." Then with that, she placed his helmet on his head and then clicking on a button on the wall to reveal a tunnel leading to the surface.

With a final wave, Robin grinned at his girlfriend from behind the green-tinted glass of his helmet before revving the engine of his R-Cycle and speeding off into the night.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Please let me know if you guys want to have anything on the second chapter, I will try my best to accommodate any suggestion. :) _


	2. This Is Now

_Heya! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I wanted to post this last April 21st, as sort of a birthday celebration on , but I wasn't counting on my cousins coming over to celebrate my birthday with me, that's why I wasn't able to post. I'm really, really sorry. _

_So, here's the second chapter for the story. This is where "Stormy Reunions" come into play, so don't be surprised when you see familiar parts - and maybe a few unfamiliar ones too. _

_By the way, please let me know if you guys want a 3rd chapter for this, to serve as a sort of epilogue, because I personally want one, but I'll let you guys decide I suppose. _

**Disclaimer: DC owns Teen Titans and everything else related to it. **

* * *

"Will you be needing anything else, Sir?" The blonde standing at the other side of the giant mahogany desk asked as she placed a tall pile of papers and a warm cup of coffee on top of her boss' desk.

Barely looking up from whatever he was working on at the computer, the dark hair man shook his head as he waved a dismissive hand at her "You may go, Clara." He said as his tired eyes scanned the screen tirelessly, pausing every now and then to take a sip of his coffee. "And close the door when you leave."

The girl nodded as she turned away and headed for the giant double doors. The man then glanced up from his work to watch the woman leave before leaning back against the smooth, high-backed leather seat to pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly as he sighed.

After a few minutes of resting his eyes, the young man straightened up as he prepared to resume his work, but stopped when the computer screen flickered for a moment, the document that he had been working on disappearing as it was replaced by an image of an elderly man in a suit, his expression neutral.

"Will you be coming home for dinner, Sir?"

"No, Alfred." The man in front of the screen sighed "I have too much to do here."

The butler frowned "Sir, if I may." He began, as the man on the other side braced himself – it was always that, every time he would get a scolding from Alfred, it always started that way.

"You're 21 years old, Sir." Alfred said "You're not supposed to be working yourself to death yet, or missing meals and living on coffee and pastries. That could wait till you're Master Bruce's age to do that."

Said 21-year-old managed to crack a smile at the sarcastic joke before replying "I promise I'll have dinner at the Mansion tomorrow. I just really need to finish these." He then took a few of the papers that his secretary had left him earlier and waved them in front of the screen "Swear."

"Very well." He simply answered as he ended the transmission, the screen flickering black for a moment before returning to the document that he had been working on. He stretched his tired hands before placing them over the keyboard, getting ready to start working again when his screen flickered to a black once more, before flashing an old, familiar logo on his screen. The titan's T.

"What the-" Dick Grayson began, his face filled with shock ad a bit of confusion on his face as he frowned at the screen as it continued to flash along with the words 'Intruder Alert'. Someone was at the long abandoned Titan's Tower.

The former Boy Wonder then wasted no time as he groped around the underside of Bruce's old chair and was relieved to find a bat-shaped button, pressing it firmly.

_Come on, work._

A few seconds later, Dick found himself engulfed in darkness as the chair swiftly travelled through a metal tube as he made his way to the Batcave.

* * *

"Dick, what are you doing back so early?" Batman asked, barely looking up from the central computer as familiar footsteps resounded throughout the quiet cave.

"There's been an alarm." He answered, hardly stopping his purposeful stride as he headed for the costume vault where Bruce had generously offered to keep his Nightwing Costumes alongside his Batman's and Tim's Robin costume while his place at Bludhaven was being customized for his crime fighting needs.

At this, the older man looked up from the screen and glanced over his shoulder to speak to his ward "I didn't see the sign flash."

"No, it was from Titan's Tower." Nightwing answered as he strode out of the vault, pulling on his black and blue gauntlets as he walked "There's someone in there, the intruder alert sounded."

"I'm sure it's just a rat or something." Batman said dismissively "Besides, you haven't been there in three years, why go now?"

The dark dressed man glared at the Dark Knight before placing his mask over his eyes "Whose fault do you think that is?" He snapped as he made his way into the hangar.

A few minutes later, the silence that had once again engulfed the cave had been broken by the sound of a roaring plane engine from the upper level of the Batcave, but soon disappeared into the night, followed by the mechanical doors closing behind it.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask permission, you know." The Dark Knight grumbled crossly before returning to his work, pushing spoilt first adopted sons out of his mind for the moment, but making sure to make a mental memo to give the 21-year-old a scolding when he gets back from Jump.

* * *

Rain.

It was something foreign to the state of California, and the coastal city of Jump was no exception. And yet, here it was, pounding unrelentingly on the window of the Bat Plane, making it difficult for the masked vigilante to find his way to the giant T.

Perhaps it was something like forever knowing where your home was, or maybe it was because of Nightwing's commendable navigational skills; whatever the reason, somehow – despite the limited visibility – he had manage to land onto the roof of his former home. Titan's tower.

Ignoring the rain, the young hero jumped out of the plane – making sure to close it behind him as soon as possible to keep the interior dry – and ran as fast as he could to the door, and was surprised to find the inside of the tower lit up – confirming his suspicions that someone had entered the tower, activating its formerly dormant AI.

Making his way down the familiar corridor, Nightwing made his footfalls as light as he could manage, trying not to alert whoever had been stupid enough to break into the former fortress, as his steps were muffled by the amount of dust on the floor.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Splash.

Wait, Splash?

Nightwing looked down from the metal doors that he was about to open to step into the Ops room and found himself standing on a shallow puddle of water, as if whoever had broken in had been caught in the rain too and had taken the time to wring themselves out before stepping into the room.

Adding this particular info to is growing list of clues, Nightwing stepped forward as the doors swished open and stepped into the well-lit room that was the base of operations for the now defunct Teen Titans. Whoever was protecting Jump City now, he didn't know.

He looked around the room and found everything exactly like it was supposed to be. Barren and dusty. Whatever it was that the intruder was looking for, it wasn't here. Walking towards the right side of the room, the former Robin stepped in front of another pair of swishing metal doors as he stepped into the familiar corridor that led to his, Starfire's and Cyborg's room.

Fully knowing that the other two rooms have already been stripped bare of anything valuable, so without further ado, he made his way into his abandoned room and for the nth time that night had found himself stunned, as he stood by the door way, stepping forward only by a few steps to lt the door swish to a close.

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there, perhaps it had been a few minutes, or maybe even a few hours, even when the time would come where he would remember the moment in the future, he would always seem to be unsure of how long he really was there, simply staring at the red head in front of him, as if time itself had stopped just so that he could enjoy watching her sleep, her face calm.

But, whatever it was that was keeping her calm was obviously gone now, as her expression formed into one of intense discomfort as she writhed around the bed, crumpling the bed sheets – and for the first time, noticing that she was sleeping on a pillow, which in itself was weird enough.

"Richard…"

At that moment, he knew. He knew Nightwing was gone, gone out the window and washed away by the rain – for the moment at least. Nightwing was the vigilante, the guy who would remain forever alone. Richard wasn't. Richard was human, Richard had emotions, Richard felt love…and at that moment, he knew that Richard had become dominant.

"Star?" Richard called out softly as he snapped his thick gauntlets off before touching her hand – almost drawing it back swiftly at the shock of how cold and clammy it felt against his warm skin "Starfire?" He tried once more, nudging her hand a bit more forcefully this time.

Starfire turned her head towards him as she curled up into a ball, as if protecting herself "Richard…" She moaned out softly in her sleep, her tone showing just how much she really missed the man that was now trying to shake her awake. It didn't help that tears had started to streak past her closed eyelids as she softly cried in her sleep

Seeing the tears fall from her closed eyes, Nightwing felt the familiar, heavy, feeling of guilt rest on his shoulders as he gazed at the miserable looking girl. He felt guilty for leaving her behind, and yet he also felt guilty for even drawing her into the complicated web that was his life in the first place. He felt guilty for not ever letting her know that it was his choice to stay in Gotham without letting her know, and yet he knew that he would feel even guiltier if he had dragged her along with him.

Dick pressed the bridge of his nose firmly; all this deep thinking was giving him a headache. And as he did so, instead of coming into contact with the warm skin that he had grown used to, he felt the smooth Kevlar on his face. He slowly peeled the mask off, remembering how much the redhead disliked seeing it whenever it was just the two of them together as he placed on top his bedside table – the same table that once held his Robin mask often.

"Star, wake up…" He tried once more as he leaned in close, his warm breath tickling her tear-streaked skin, as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder which still felt cold despite being covered with a gray, cotton shirt. "Kori, come on. Wake up."

"Hmmm?" She murmured softly as she cracked her sleepy eyes open, only to be met by a pair of comfortingly familiar, forget-me-not blue eyes; eyes that she would often see in her dreams. "I am in the world of dreaming again…" She said sleepily, sadly as she curled up into a ball, and shut her eyes tightly "Mind, please stop the playing of the games…" She pleaded "I do not wish to see the eyes of Robin each time I slumber then wake up to find that they are merely fictional…"

Dick frowned once more, as he stared the sleeping princess for a minute before he let out a low chuckle. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He muttered under his breath before leaning in to capture her lips on his own, relishing the feeling of the kiss that was now three years overdue. "Come on Starfire, it's time to wake up."

At the fell of his lips on hers, Starfire's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked deep into the familiar pool of deep blue eyes while she reached out to touch his cheek with one hand, as if checking that he really was there.

"I am not dreaming?" She asked warily, almost afraid of the answer

The man shook his head as he leaned back, giving her a bit of space to allow her to sit up. "I really am here." He said reassuringly as he reached out for her hand and gripped it tightly in his, afraid to ever let go.

"Robin!" She exclaimed happily as she launched herself at him, causing the man to crash onto the carpeted floor "I have missed you so much!" She said her voice thick with the tears that she was trying hard to hide.

"It's Nightwing now, actually." He said with a small chuckle as he wrapped his own arms on her slim waist tightly. "And I've missed you too…"

"Please, do not ever leave again…" She said with a sob as she leaned against his shoulder, her fiery red hair splaying itself on his neck and chest, letting him breathe into her clean scent. "Please…"

"I promise…" He said softly as he rested his chin on her soft mane of hair and closing his eyes. Bruce Wayne can deal with Gotham on his own, he should have realized long ago that someone needed him more, and that he needed her too. "I'm never going to let you go, ever again…I promise." Outside, the sound of the rain pounding on the windows have ceased as the thunder and lightning quieted down and ceased lighting up the sky, leaving the night calm and quiet for the reunited lovers.

* * *

_By the way, just a few notes: _

_1. Batcave Entrance from Wayne Enterprises_  
_ - According to the DC wiki, Bruce installed an entrance to the Batcave under his chair, but they didn't explain how it opens, and I really don't have any idea how it does either._

_2. Nightwing Costume_  
_ -I'm not using the Cartoon Network version of Nightwing, but rather the comic book version. The one with short hair and no utility belt._

_3. Jump city, California_  
_ -According to a number of sources, the cartoon series hints that Jump City is Located somewhere near Cali - or possibly at the state of Cali itself. _

_4. Tower's AI_  
_ -I'm not so sure about this, but it seems plausible since the doors open on their own accord when there are people standing in front of it, and transmissions are automatically flashed even without pressing buttons or uttering a voice command. And so because the tower, like the communicators, respond to voice commands. _

_5. Defunct Titans_  
_ -I didn't really factor the Honorary Titans and Titans East into the equation here. I'm just assuming the same thing like what happened in "How Long is Forever?" and simply say that the Titans fell apart - but on better terms._

_And again, please let me know if you guys want a chapter 3 *crosses fingers*_


	3. And Forever More

_Hey everyone :) Here's chapter 3! You guys have no idea how much your review mean to me, and I'm really really really glad since all of you seems to have liked it, so I offer you my sincerest thanks. Secondly, I should apologize for any errors in here since I spent the night working on this, and I'm not exactly sure what my sleep deprived mind came up with. It seemed fine when I was skimming through it though. _

_I do hope you guys would like this chapter. I felt really pressured to come up with something remotely good and so I hope this would pass your expectations. _

_Speaking of which, I'd like to thank "The Cretin" for his/her positive reviews. For taking the time to read both this and "Stormy Reunions". Your review pushed me to exert more effort into this chapter, and I hope it came out as well as I thought it did. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC does.**__

* * *

It's always darkest before the dawn, just like there's always a rainbow after the rain.

And in the case of Jump city, it's very literal.

The birds are chirping as the happily fly out of their nests to roam the damp city as people walked down the streets for another busy day. Adults in their cars as they continuously travel on the rain-sodden asphalt roads; children leave their homes as they jump over shallow puddles of muddy water with their playmates, as mothers chatted amiably behind them, following them closely.

All this under the bright light of the sun, and a rainbow, barely seen through the thick amount of clouds that still cover the city from last night's rain.

But one place in Jump lies still without any hint of movement, perhaps aside from the quiet hum of electricity around the modern building, or the soft breathing of two people, snuggled close together for warmth.

One of these people, the one clad in a pair of old, too-small-for-her, sweatpants and an old gray cotton shirt cracked open her eyes sleepily as the sun began to stream into the room through the giant windows that formed one of the walls of the dusty room.

She reached up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and for the first time became aware of the pair of warm arms that encircled her slim waist, along with the slow and steady breathing of someone pressed firmly against her back.

Under normal circumstances she would have been alarmed, she would have bolted out of bed and shot whoever it was with her starbolts, but she didn't, because it wasn't a normal circumstance, not really. After all, it wasn't everyday that you are reunited with a team mate, your best friend, your first love.

"Good morning." The person behind her suddenly said; his voice gruff and thick from sleep as he placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek soundly.

The red head giggled as she turned around in his arms to face him comfortable "Glorious morning to you as well, Richard." She said with a bright smile as she gave him a quick peck on the lips "Did you have pleasant shlorvacks?"

Richard smirked at her as he leaned his forehead against hers "It was alright." He answered cheekily "Although, reality seems so much better right now."

Then, as if noticing her attire for the first time, his azure eyes widened in shock as he drew away from her to look at her chosen pajamas carefully "Hey!" He exclaimed as he eyed the old shirt and the pants that only reached up to the bottom of her knees "Those are mine!"

Starfire rolled her eyes at him – an action that surprised the man – and replied "They were yours." She then shook her head and grinned in triumph, looking much like a cat who had cat her prey "They do not fit you anymore, and I do not see why you would insist on claiming ownership." She then shrugged – which proved to be difficult lying down – and continued "Besides, my clothes had been soaked by the rain last night, and I did not wish to fly all the way to Tamaran in wet clothing. And so, I seeked shelter in our former home for the night – I was not expecting that you would show up!" Although, she must admit, it wasn't an unwelcome surprise for her.

At this, Dick's smile melted off his face and was replaced by a sad frown "Oh." She simply said as his eyebrows creased over his eyes "You're going back to Tamaran?"

"I was going to." Starfire admitted "After all, what do I have left here on earth any way? All of our friends have their own lives, and frankly, without your guidance, I had found it difficult to adjust to life after the titans." She admitted "I had only returned for the moment at Friend Victor's insistence to have the pizza with friends Raven and Garfield."

_Victor? –oh, Cyborg. _

All throughout her explanation, only one thing was running around his mind, until now as he cleared his throat and gazed at her with a hopeful expression in his face as he prepared to speak his mind "You have me…" He said softly, hoping that she wouldn't shoot him down "Would you stay for me?"

The girl blinked at him in surprise, her green eyes gazing up at him in shock, as if it never had occurred to her that he would want her around for a long period of time, that he would want her around forever.

Suddenly her face broke into a wide smile as the arms that were already around his neck tightened as she hugged him close to her "Of course I would!" She cried out happily as drew away from the excited hug and settled for snuggling into his warm, Kevlar-covered chest.

The black haired young man laughed, both for delight and relief as he wound his arms tighter around her waist and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair "Thank you." He whispered softly in her ear as she smiled silently

They could have stayed there forever, perhaps they really would, but even heroes have their limitations, and at the moment, both of their stomachs had begun churning noisily, demanding to be fed; Much to the pair's amusement.

"What do you say we grab breakfast?" Dick offered as he glanced down, her face covered by the amount of red hair that she had.

Starfire looked up from her spot against his chest and glanced over his shoulder "But Richard, your electronic clock says that it is past the time of breakfast and lunch."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously as he lifted one arm from her waist to feel around the dust-covered table for the small, rectangular alarm. "Oh yeah." He simply said when he had finally gotten glimpse of the time "I guess it's too late to have breakfast and lunch now." Dick said as if this didn't trouble him at all "How about dinner then?"

Starfire looked down at his suit and frowned "There is no food in the tower, and we cannot call for the pizza since no one knows that we have taken over the tower for now." She explained "and I do not think we would be able to eat out if you are still in your suit."

Richard smirked confidently as his eyes shown with a mischief as he shook his head "Oh, don't worry. I have a plan." He said as he reached for his earpiece and fastened it back into his right ear before switching the device on using the still attached microphone on his suit. "I did promise Alfred I would have dinner with them tonight

* * *

"Star?" A voice called out from the bedroom as now, 22-year-old Kori Anders stood in front of one of the wall-to-ceiling windows that practically formed three-fourths of their living room wall and smiled while she hummed to herself, calmly arranging a number of flowers into beautiful bouquets before placing them into the glass vases that littered the spacious room

Said woman glanced over her shoulder as a man half dressed in a pair of perfectly ironed black slacks and a pristine white polo emerged from the bedroom looking annoyed "Star, have you seen my red tie?"

Kori raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a dry look, one that she had picked up from the man in front of her, and said "The one that you used yesterday? And the day before that and the day that preceded that as well?"

For a moment, the dark-haired man looked sheepish as he fiddled with his cuffs before taking on a indignant look "You can't talk. You wear the same purple dress every day."

The red head laughed as she shook her head at him "Wearing the same dress everyday is different from wearing a different dress of the same color." She reasoned out as she kissed his cheek affectionately before walking over a neatly folded pile of clothes at the corner of the room, picking up a small, red strip of cloth, handing it to him with a smile "I do not see why you continuously insist on wearing the same tie each day when you have so many to choose from."

"I like my tie." The former Boy Wonder said with an easy grin as he wound the thing around his neck and tying it around his neck properly "Its red."

"I have noticed." She answered with a laugh as she reached out to tighten the strip of cloth around his neck to make sure that it was tied firmly.

Dick then picked up the briefcase that was on the table behind the black L-shaped sofa and shrugged on his suit jacket that was hanging behind aforementioned sofa.

"You'll be here when I get home?" He asked as he walked to the door with Kori floating a few inches off the ground behind him

The Tamaranian smiled as she leaned in close to give him a quick peck on the lips "Always."

* * *

_There you go. If you guys want me to explain anything else, don't hesitate to PM me, or if you are an anIo love don reviewer, give a way to contact you. I do love answering questions. _


End file.
